The Rain
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Tea always liked the rain, even storms. It seemed to calm her and make her think more clearly. What will happen when one day, Atemu joins her in enjoying the rain and they end up confessing hidden feelings? Songfic to 'Come Clean' by Hilary Duff.


**This story was a request from **_**Atem's Sister Atea**_**. It's a songfic to the song **_**Come Clean **_**by Hilary Duff. I love that song and I've been looking for an excuse to do an Atemu/Tea story anyway. So here's **_**The Rain.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song C_ome Clean_.**

Dark storm clouds hung over the city of Domino, a light rain falling from the sky. On this misty day, a teenage girl by the name of Tea Gardener lay on a hill, staring up at the dark, rolling clouds. It looked like a storm was rolling in.

Tea didn't mind the rain. In fact, she loved it. It was relaxing and helped her think. At this moment, she was thinking of her friend, Atemu. She was thinking of when she first met him a few years ago. Back when he was a 5,000 year old spirit living in an ancient artifact of Yugi's.

_Let's go back_

_  
Back to the beginning_

When Tea first began to figure out just who Atemu was, that it wasn't Yugi standing there during most of those duels, she found something…magical about him. Something unreal.

_  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Atemu now had his own body, separate from Yugi's. All the girls in town saw Atemu as the perfect guy. He was tall, muscular, had a deep voice, smooth tan skin and intense purple eyes. He had a mysterious air to him and mostly kept to himself.

But Atemu never felt perfect. He had once confided in Tea that he felt out of place in the present day world, having been born 5,000 years ago. He was like a square trying to be pushed into a circle hole.

If only Atemu knew how much Tea was in love with him.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_  
Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_  
Was no life_

_  
I defy_

Tea closed her eyes, perfectly content as the drizzle turned into a complete downpour, soaking her shimmery royal blue spaghetti shirt and jeans. The cool rain calmed Tea's nerves. Even thinking about Atemu made her heart race and a blush rise to her cheeks.

As the cool rain passed over her lips, Tea wondered what it would be like to kiss Atemu. His lips looked so soft and warm…

_Let the rain fall down_

_  
And wake my dreams_

_  
Let it wash away_

_  
My sanity_

Tea grinned as she heard thunder in the distance and opened her eyes in time to see lightning illuminate the sky.

_  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_  
I wanna scream_

_  
Let the rain fall down_

_  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Tea closed her eyes, opening them again only when the rain suddenly stopped. She still heard it, but didn't feel it. Tea opened her eyes to see…

"Atemu," she said, blushing. Atemu was standing over her, looking handsome in a pair of black jeans, dark blue sneakers, and black short sleeve button down shirt. He was holding a large black umbrella over her.

"Tea, are you okay?" he asked in that deep voice she loved so much.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"You're just lying here in the rain," Atemu answered.

"It's relaxing," Tea said, patting the spot next to her, "Try it." Tea looked at Tea oddly for a moment, put down his umbrella and lay on the grass next to her.

"This is nice," he said after a few seconds. Tea giggled.

"Told you," she said.

"So is there a reason why you do this?" Atemu asked.

"It relaxes me," Tea answered, "It makes it easier for me to think." They were quiet for several minutes until Atemu broke the silence.

"So what are you thinking about?" Atemu asked. Tea could feel his intense gaze on her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Um, school?" she lied. Tea averted her eyes from Atemu. His gaze was beginning to bother her, as if he knew she was lying.

_Oh_

_I'm shedding_

_  
Shedding every color_

_  
Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_  
Beneath my skin_

"Tea," Atemu said in a voice that clearly said 'I know you're lying.' Tea bit her bottom lip than said in a whisper so low that Atemu almost didn't hear it, "I was thinking about you." Then Tea snapped her mouth shut.

_I can't believe I just said that! _she thought. What was she thinking, telling Atemu she was thinking of him? She doubted he was thinking of her too.

_Oh_

_'Cause different_

_  
Doesn't feel so different_

_  
And going out is better_

_  
Then always staying in_

Tea closed her eyes again, sighing in content at the feeling of the cool wind against her face. There was another roll of thunder and flash of lightning.

_  
Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_  
And wake my dreams_

_  
Let it wash away_

_  
My sanity_

_  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_  
I wanna scream_

_  
Let the rain fall down_

_  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
_

"Tea," Atemu's voice said from somewhere above Tea. Tea opened her eyes and blushed when she noticed just how close her and Atemu's faces were. Atemu had rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was leaning over Tea. His blonde bangs were wet and hung like a curtain around them.

_Let's go back_

_  
Rain fall down_

_(I'm coming clean)_

_  
Rain fall down_

_Rain fall down_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_  
I'm coming..._

"What would you say if I told you that I had been thinking of you?" Atemu asked. Tea shrugged.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. In truth, Tea would have said that she must be dreaming. Or going insane. Or both. Why would Atemu be thinking of her?

_Let the rain fall down_

_  
And wake my dreams_

_  
Let it wash away_

_  
My sanity_

_  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_  
I wanna scream_

_  
Let the rain fall down_

_  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

"It's true," Atemu said softly, "In fact, I think of you more often than not Tea." Tea's breath caught in her throat as Atemu leaned closer to her so that their noses were touching._  
_

_Let the rain fall down_

_(Oh, I'm coming clean)_

_  
And wake my dreams_

_  
Let it wash away_

_  
My sanity_

_(Oh, I'm coming clean)_

Tea jumped as there was a particularly large clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. Atemu chuckled softly.

"W-Why do you think of me?" Tea asked.

_  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_(Let the rain fall)_

_  
I wanna scream_

Atemu leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Tea's ear as he said, "I love you Tea Gardener." Tea's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could say something back, Atemu had captured her lips with his in a soft, tentative kiss. The rain continued to fall, running down their faces.

_(Let the rain fall)_

_  
Let the rain fall down_

When they parted, Atemu rested his forehead against Tea's just as Tea whispered to him, "I love you too."

_Let the rain fall_

_  
I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down_

Atemu grinned at Tea and leaned down to capture her lips in a deeper kiss just as there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the two teens.

_Hmmm, ohhh_

_  
Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

**There's **_**The Rain**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
